Dimmsdale Grand Prix Fantasy Edition (Tribute To Ayrton Senna (1960-1994))
Notes Plot *The last race of the season arrived in Dimmsdale. Timmy has to WIN the Dimmsdale Grand Prix in order to win the Formula One Championship. If Timmy DIDN'T win the Dimmsdale GP, Stromboli would be F1 Champion. Timmy was Dimmsdale's favorite and most beloved driver and NEEDED to cheer him on for the F1 title. Dimmsdale was in DESPERATE need of a major sports title and Timmy could be the one to give the city it's first major title. Timmy was on Pole Position (starting in 1st place) and Stromboli started in 11th. Timmy dominated until lap 13 out of 83 laps when Stromboli got by him coming into the 1st turn. Stromboli dominated until he was penalized 1 lap on Lap 48 for wrecking Bloo in the last corners of the road-course where the rumblestrips are. Timmy grabbed the lead and held it until the caution came out late in the race, setting up a 5-lap fight to the finish. Stromboli got his lap back and is on the lead lap. Just as Stromboli went at race speed to get back on the lead lap, Timmy ran out of fuel coming into his pit stall. After getting fuel and tires, Timmy struggled to re-start his car. Timmy knew he had to hurry before Stromboli comes and possibly takes the lead from him on the caution flag. Timmy gave up at first until Edd gave him a push-start to miraculously re-fire his engine. Timmy managed to beat Stromboli to the safety car (the F1 pace car). Stromboli was BOILING mad and tried to really pressure Timmy on the track as the green flag came out. Stromboli grabbed the lead on the final restart, and was running away from the field. Timmy sadly thought it was over on the last lap, but suddenly Stromboli ran outta gas this time (Karma got Stromboli back after what he did to Timmy in the 1st Dimmsdale race prior to the San Marino GP). Timmy gasped in surprise and panted wildly trying to get by a dry Stromboli. Timmy got by Stromboli, won the Dimmsdale GP, and the F1 Championship. Timmy was hysterically screaming excitedly in the car and his teammates and good characters crowded him at the start/finish line and Bubbles kindly put the huge F1 wreath around his neck. Quotes Quote 1 *(At the pre-race Drivers briefing) *Jean Todt (F1 President): Ladies and gentlemen. Morning. The number of laps from green light to checkered flag will be 83 laps. Dangerous behavior and or dangerous maneuvers will be investigated immediately and may lead to the suspension of the license for one or more F1 World Championship events. Any questions? *Timmy: *raises hand* *Jean Todt: Pardon, Turner? *Timmy (calmly): I have a question, Mr. Todt. What happens.... (voice cracks in the beginning) i-i-if I don't win the Dimmsdale Grand Prix? *Mr. Todt: If you don't win the Dimmsdale Grand Prix Mr. Turner. *long pause* *Timmy gives a sadly confused expression on his face during the pause* You will lose the F1 championship to Mr. Stromboli. *Timmy: *slowly gasps sadly* *shakes his head in a "no" fashion* (softly to himself) N-N-N-No.... no! *Stromboli:*quietly chuckles evilly* (whispering in Timmy's ear) You no going to win-a-the Dimms-a-dale Grand Prix because I gonna win and take it all-a-you money and championship. *quietly chuckles chuckles* *Timmy (quietly to himself): C'mon, Turner. Remember what Eddward said. Don't let Stromboli intimidate you. If he intimidates you, *long pause* we're done. *Mr. Todt: Any questions on what we do today for the race? *Edd: *raises hand* *Mr. Todt: Pardon, Mr. Marion? *Edd (calmly): Mr. Todt. I believe that what you said if Stromboli wins the Dimmsdale Grand Prix, he wins the title, and if Timmy wins, he'll win the championship. But what if none of them win the race? I think what's best is that the one who has the better finish in the Dimmsdale Grand Prix would be declared the F1 World Champion. *Mr. Todt: *long pause* I think we will settle the F1 championship.... by what you explained to us, Mr. Marion, the driver with the best finish. *Edd: Bless you, Mr. Todt. *Mr. Todt: You're very welcome, Mr. Marion. So *takes deep breath* (calmly) The F1 championship will be awarded to the best finishing F1 Championship contender out of the 2 contenders. (Timmy & Stromboli) *Timmy: *gulps nervously* *(Scene cuts to the Public Address box) *Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha saying from the Dimmsdale Circuit P.A box, we are on the air for this live coverage of the Dimmsdale Grand Prix! Timmy Turner MUST win this race in order to beat Stromboli and win us the F1 World Championship! And this is Chet Ubetcha saying to Timmy Turner, PLEASE WIN THIS FOR US!!!! If you win, I'll let you take my job at Dimmsdale News! PLEASE WIN FOR US--! (scene suddenly cuts to the pits) *Timmy: (calmly to Edd) I just can't take that Stromboli anymore! He just tried to intimidate me inside the drivers meeting. *Edd: But Timmy, I always keep telling you, you mustn't let Stromboli intimidate you at all times. You being angry and complaining about him off the track is what he wants. You can't give him what he wants, because if you fail, DIMMSDALE fails. What would Ayrton Senna do? He wouldn't let Alain Prost get to his mind, although he did refer to Prost as a coward during an interview once. He'd tell himself "GO NOT FOR THE GOLD, BUT FOR YOUR FANS! YOUR FRIENDS! AND YOUR FAMILY!" And Timmy, that's what real sportsmanship is about. Having confidence and showing others a person they can look up to. And Timmy.... *puts hand on Timmy's shoulder* that's how Ayrton Senna won the 1991 Brazilian Grand Prix..... *takes deep breath* he supported his family and his struggling home country of Brazil. *Timmy (tearing up after Edd's inspiring advice): *sniff* *sniff* Okay, Edd..... (bravely) I'LL DO IT! *faithfully pants* for Dimmsdale! *Edd (calmly): Now THAT'S being a hero, Timmy. *Track air-horn blares in the background to signal the drivers to get into their cars* *Timmy (feeling touched): I'll meet you on the track.... BEST FRIEND. *Edd: *smiles* Grab that title, Timmy. We all have faith in you. *Timmy: Thank you so much, Double-D! *runs to his racecar* (scene cuts to Timmy in his car while putting on his head-gear) *Bubbles: *runs to Timmy and hugs him tightly* *Timmy: WHOA! Awww..... *Bubbles: Good Luck, sweetie. Don't let us or your hometown down. Hey, that rhymed. *Timmy: I'll try my best, sweets. *kisses Bubbles on the lips* *Bubbles: *giggles* I'll be in the pits watching you win that trophy. *runs for pit road* Be safe, sweetie! *Timmy: I will, sweets! *puts his head/face cloth and helmet on his head. *track air-horn blares to signal the drivers to fire their engines* *Stromboli (to himself): I gonna win-a-the-Championship and make-a-little Timothy cry "wee, wee, wee" all-a-the way home to his-a-chicken coop. (inferring to calling Timmy a chicken). *chuckles sinisterly* *Timmy (to himself): *sighs* Just keep calm. Quote 2 *British Announcer (BBC Sports): All right, now! The field's fully lined up on the starting grid, now waiting for the green light! *cars rev loudly* *green light displays* There's the light and we're underway in the Dimmsdale Grand Prix!!!! Timmy Turner leads the charge into the first 2 turns! *Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha saying the food here is great, BUT FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, TURNER! WIN THIS FOR DIMMSDALE! OR OUR TOWN BECOMES A *in crying tone* LAUGHING STOCK!!!! *Timmy (to himself): (After completing Lap 1 of 83) *pants* I'm getting away from that sinister Stromboli! *Stromboli: You gonna lose it, Turner! *Timmy: Correction.... LOSE YOU!!!! Catch me if you can, puppet killer! *Stromboli: *high pitched growling, shakes head in fury* *Timmy (insulting Stromboli): Hey Stromboli, what's that song you just sang? I loved it! *Stromboli: SHADDUP-A!!!! At-a-the end of the race, I will wreck-a-you silly!!!! I'll EMBARRASS you like-a-never before!!!! *Timmy: Ha, ha, I forgot how to laugh! *Paul Page (ESPN): Timmy Turner continues to lead the F1 Dimmsdale Grand Prix and look at that kid go he's en fuego! *Wally Dallenbach (ESPN): And you could see Turner is driving with a vigor early in the race, he's getting on and off the corners pretty well and wrapping up pretty fast laps. Quote 3 *(Scene cuts to Timmy & Bubbles' house where Timmy's parents & Tommy & Tammy Turner are watching the final race of the season) *Paul Page (ESPN on T.V): Green flag pit-stops take place in a few laps and Timmy Turner still continues to lead the Dimmsdale Grand Prix, but maybe not for long because and if Stromboli has the quicker pit-stop than Turner, depending if there isn't a full-course caution flag, Stromboli will lead instead of Turner. *Wally Dallenbach (ESPN on T.V): Yeah, and Timmy Turner still needs a full-course caution flag in order to keep his lead without worrying about green flag pit-stops. Because if somehow a caution flag comes while he's in the pits, it MIGHT hurt his chances at becoming the F1 World Champion. And Dimmsdale wouldn't want to see Timmy Turner a lap down if that somehow happens. *Tommy: C'MON, DAD!!!! *Mr. Turner: C'mon, Timmy! Don't make come over there and drive the car for you! *Tammy: But grandpa, we NEED him to win!!!! *Mr. Turner: I hope the Dinklebergs aren't Timmy's pit crew--! *encounters Lee Kanker & Kevin crash into Turns #12 and #13* *Tommy: WHOA, crash! Oh, my! Kevin and Lee! *Tammy: Just what daddy needed! (Referring to the full-course caution flag) *Mrs. Turner: Now Timmy can remain in the lead without worrying about pitting under the green flag! Quote 4 * Quote 5 *Paul Page (ESPN): So far, only 3 drivers are on the lead lap, because everyone but Timmy Turner, Eddward Marion, and Stromboli, pitted unaware of the full-course caution flag coming out for debris in the first 2 turns. Turner must NOT make any mistakes on pit road. *Timmy pulls into his pit stall for service, runs out of fuel, and his pit crew immediately go to work on the car* *Timmy (frustrated): OH, CRUD! Just as soon as I come to a complete stop, I'm outta fuel!!!! *Timmy's Gasman: Don't worry, Tim! I just started re-fueling the car! *Timmy (frantically): Well HURRY UP!!!! Stromboli just crossed the start/finish line to begin his "lucky dog" pass! *pit crew finishes working on the car, Timmy presses and holds the ignition switch, but the engine whines and doesn't fire* *Timmy: *with sudden realization* The engine's not working! I-I-I think it's gone out! *crowd gasps in horror* *Bubbles (in horror): *screams* His engine's gone out!!!! Now Stromboli will win and Dimmsdale will be a laughing stock!!! *bawls hysterically* *British Commentator (BBC Sports): Now Timmy Turner's having issues of his own! *Paul Page (ESPN): We've just been hearing now from the pits that one of the F1 Championship contenders, Timmy Turner is struggling to re-fire his McClaren Honda! *Timmy: *looks down at watch* Ouick, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish my car started again! *Wanda (frantically worried): According to "Da Rules" Using magic to fix a broken engine in a race such as this, would still be considered cheating! *Cosmo (worried): Epecially re-starting a racecar!!!! *Timmy: Aw, c'mon!!!! *pushes and holds ignition swich multiple times with the engine still whining* (while hearing Stromboli on the backstretch in the distance) *with the engine stiil whining* (In a panicky crying way) Oh, no.... (scene cuts to Stromboli on the backstretch and then cuts back to Timmy's pit stall) *Timmy: *still trying to re-fire the engine* C'mon, start!!!! *engine still whining* *sadly pants* No! No, no! No! *sadly moans* (in a crying way) We're done.... we're done!!!! *Bubbles: *screams in horror and bawls hysterically* *Chet Ubetcha: TIMMY'S CAR MIGHT JUST BE OUT OF THE RACE! This is Chet Ubetcha saying...WHY COULDN'T THEY GET THAT BUXAPLENTY KID TO RACE FOR DIMMSDALE INSTEAD!?! *bawls hysterically* *Edd (to Eddy's radio): *with sudden realization* Eddy, I'm headin to pit road! *Eddy (to Edd's radio): Double-D, what are you doing?! *Edd: *pulls into the pits* *Eddy (to Edd's radio): Sockhead, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!!!! *Paul Page (ESPN): Now Marion is coming into the pits! *Wally Dallenbach (ESPN): Well, I think Eddward might have something up his sleeve. *Edd (to Eddy's radio): Helping Timmy Turner re-fire his engine! *Eddy (to Edd's radio): But you could've had this race won, Einstein! *Edd (to Eddy's radio): And let Stromboli win the title?! At no chance, Eddy! I'm getting Timmy back into this race and prove to everyone that cheaters never triumph!!!! *pulls up to Timmy's back bumper and gives him a push* *Timmy: *with sudden realization after feeling the push from Edd* Eddward?! What are you doing?! *Edd (to Timmy's radio): (while trying to push-start Timmy using his car) Try re-firing your engine again! *Timmy: *pushes and holds ignition switch and engine still whines* (in a groaning way) I-I-I CAN'T DO IT--! *Edd: YES YOU CAN! TRY AGAIN NOW! *Timmy's engine: *whining* VROOM!!!! *Timmy: *with sudden realization* AH! FINALLY! Bless you so much, "Eddward The Great"!!!! *Edd: My great pleasure, now go win this race and clinch this F1 Championship! *Paul Page (ESPN): And Stromboli will now be the leader. Stromboli--. *Timmy's car screams out of the pits and slices in between the safety car and Stromboli, retaining Timmy's lead* *Paul Page (ESPN): W-WHOA, LOOK AT THAT!!!!!! *crowd cheers loudly* *British Commentator (BBC Sports): WHAT A MOVE!!!! *Chet Ubetcha: OH, MY!!!! TIMMY'S SOMEHOW IN THE LEAD NOW! C'MON, TIMMY!!!!! WIN THIS FOR DIMMSDALE!!!! *Paul Page (ESPN): Timmy Turner remains in the lead exiting the pits after a tremendous push-start from Eddward Marion! It's a miracle!!!! *Bubbles (hysterically screaming excitedly): YES!!!! YES!!!! FASTER, TIMMY!! GO!!! PUT THE PEDAL TO THE MEDAL!!! C'mon, sweetiepie!!!!! *Timmy: *chuckles* Relax, Bubble-Biscuit. We're still under a yellow flag. *Bubbles: Oops! *giggles* *Stromboli: WHAT THE?! *growling, shakes head in fury* *Timmy: Thank you so much Eddward for reviving my engine and getting me back into this race. *Edd: My strong pleasure, Timmy. But the engine wasn't the problem. You see, the fuel injectors needed to pick up the response to the newly added fuel, so I had to push-start your vehicle using my own in in order for the fuel injectors to pick up the response. If your engine DID malfunction, your car would've bellowed smoke, and you could've been sent to the garage. *Timmy: Dude, you totally do know your car-tech stuff. *Edd: Bless you, Timmy. *British Commentor (BBC Sports): All right, now! This is it! The safety car now pulls into the pits and we will now re-start this last race of the season with only 5 laps to go! *Edd: Alright, Tim! Show him what you're made of, best friend! *Timmy (to himself): Okay, Turner.... *sighs* let's finish this. Quote 6 *Paul Page (ESPN): Green flag is out!!!! We now have 5 laps to go in the Dimmsdale Grand Prix, and the F1 Championship!!!! *Timmy: *pants* Gotta keep Stromboli behind me! *Stromboli: You no get away, Turner!!!! SURRENDER-A-THE-LEAD!!!! *Timmy: NEVER!!!! *(after crossing the start/finish line to begin 3 laps to go) *Paul Page (ESPN): We now have 3 laps to go and Stromboli is STILL putting the pressure on Turner! *Stromboli: *ducks underneath Timmy in the 2nd turn* You done now!!!! *cackles sinister* *Timmy: *grunting and groaning trying to keep Stromboli behind him* *Timmy: I-I-I can't shake him off me! *pants loudly* H-H-H-He's BREATHING DOWN MY NECK! *Chet Ubetcha: THIS RACE APPEARS TO BE GETTING PERSONAL BETWEEN TIMMY AND STROMBOLI! *Paul Page (ESPN): Timmy Turner's been trying to keep Stromboli behind him corner after corner, but now somehow he can't hold him off! There's Stromboli on the bottom ready to get past him! *Stromboli: *passes Timmy in turns #12 and #13* *Paul Page (ESPN): And Stromboli will take the lead coming with just 2 laps to go!!!! *crowd gasps and boos loudly at Stromboli* *Chet Ubetcha: (worried) What in the P.A announcers is going on?! Could Dimmsdale lose its winning peak?! But don't worry folks, Timmy still might have a shot at this!!!! C'MON, TIMMY!!!!!! *Italian Announcer (RAI Uno): Timmy Turner perde la testa! Riuscirà a tornare indietro?! (Timmy Turner loses the lead! Get he get it back?!) *Stromboli: YEAH!!!! I gonna win-a-the-Dimms-a-dale Grand Prix and rub it in-a-you-face! When I win-a-the-race I will take all-a-the-candy away from-a-the baby like-a-you!!!! *cackles evilly* *(crossing the start/finish line to begin the final lap) *Paul Page (ESPN): All right! This is it! The white flag's in the air, we got 1 lap to go!!!! *British Announcer (BBC Sports) We're on the final circuit of the race now! Timmy Turner is trying is VERY hardest to chase Stromboli down! Remember, Turner NEEDS to win the Dimmsdale Grand Prix in order to clinch the F1 World Championship! *Timmy: *panting* I-I-I-I can't catch up!!!! *(coming off Turn #10) *Timmy: I-I-I-I (calmly) I give up, Bubbles. *Bubbles: Timmy, you can't quit now! Your friends and Dimmsdale are counting on you! *Timmy: But Stromboli has the better car (in handling-wise) than me. I didn't only lose the title.... I let my family, friends, *Bubbles tears up* my struggling city of Dimmsdale, and most off all.... I let you, my wife down..... *sniff, sniff*... and Ayrton Senna as well.... *Bubbles: Oh, Timmy! I'm sure Ayrton would understand! *cries sweetly* *Chet Ubetcha: Timmy Turner may turn into a sitting duck and bring home the egg he lays instead of the big trophy. This is Chet Ubetcha saying...WHY?!!!! *cries with his head down on the desk* *Eli Gold (MRN Radio): Here comes Stromboli diving now into turns #12 and #13 which apparently he slowed down a lot coming into the corners, and he is STILL slow into the corner and now coming off... HE'S GOT A PROBLEM!!!!! *crowd suddenly cheers hysterically in unison to Eli Gold's quote, "he's got a problem!!!!"* Stromboli has MAJOR issues coming off Turns #12 and #13!!!! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Looks like Stromboli's out of fuel!!!! *Paul Page (ESPN) LOOK AT THIS! STROMBOLI'S RUNNING DRY OF THE LAST CORNERS!!!!!! *Wally Dallenbach (ESPN) And THIS is where Timmy HAS to make the pass!!!! *British Commentator: Timmy's Turner's right there, ready to clinch the championship from Stromboli, who's out of fuel on the homestretch! *Timmy: *gasps with sudden realization* *pants loudly* NOW IT'S MY CHANCE TO CLINCH!!!!! *Chet Ubetcha (hysterically screaming): STROMBOLI'S OUTTA GAS!!!!! STROMBOLI'S OUTTA GAS!!!!! BRING IT HOME, TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bubbles (hysterically screaming): GO, TIMMY! THE CHAMPIONSHIP IS ALL YOURS!!!! *Stromboli: NOOOO!!!!! I GONNA LOSE-A-THE-CHAMPIONSHIP!!!!! WHY I NO PIT-A-THE-CAR EARLIER?!!!! *Timmy: *pants wildly, gets by a dry Stromboli, takes the checkered flag, and the crowd and worldwide TV viewers (watching it on T.V) cheer hysterically and jump up and down* *Paul Page (ESPN): TURNER CLINCHES IT!!!!! HE'S DONE IT!!!! HE'S DONE IT!!!! *Bubbles *excitedly screaming hysterically*: YEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!! YES!!!!! *Stromboli: *cries like a baby and pounds the steering wheel like a sore loser* *Chet Ubetcha (jumping up and down): TIMMY WINS!!!!! TIMMY WINS!!!!! TIMMY WINS!!!!! TIMMY TURNER IS DEFINITELY THE NEXT AYRTON SENNA--!!!!!! (scene immediately cuts to Timmy in his cockpit) *Timmy: *excitedly screaming hysterically* I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!! *continues screaming hystercially* (in a crying way) AYRTON SENNA, IF YOU'RE WATCHING FROM ABOVE, I HAVE HONORED YOUR GREAT NAME!!!!! *bawls in happy tears* (scene suddenly cuts to the F1 World Championship podium) Quote 7 *Dr. Jerry Punch (ESPN) (with an ESPN microphone): So Timmy Turner, how do you feel about clinching your VERY FIRST F1 CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE?! *Timmy (with the F1 Champions' wreath around his neck): *snatches mic from Dr. Jerry Punch* Well, *pants* I'd love to thank all of my family, my friends, all of Dimmsdale-- *Bubbles suddenly runs into him and squeezed him with a hug* *crowd cheers loudly in unison* *Timmy (muffled): Especially my extremely cute wife. *Bubbles: Aw, shucks. And I couldn't have married a better husband! (glomps Timmy) YOU'RE THE WORLD'S GREATEST HUSBAND!!!! *Timmy (muffled): Thanks Bubbles, but can you please let go now, you're squeezing kinda tight. *Bubbles: How can I? You clinched your first F1 World Championship, honored Ayrton Senna, and beat that big stinker, Stromboli. I'm thinking we oughta go out to dinner to celebrate, see a movie, share an ice cream treat adopt a puppy- or a kitty or- *Timmy (muffled): We can romance later, can I at least get my Championship interview done first?! *Bubbles: *lets go* Sorry, sweetie. Go on. *giggles* *Timmy: Well mostly *takes deep breath* I'd love to thank every citizen of Dimmsdale, especially Chet Ubetcha for livening up the fans today.... *Chet Ubetcha (from the P.A box): This is Chet Ubetcha saying.... awwww..... *Timmy: and especially.... *points up to the sky* I'd love to thank Ayrton Senna for helping us all throughout the season and by winning this race.... * tears up and covers face* *crowd suddenly cheers in unison to Timmy covering his face* *Timmy takes F1 Trophy off the stool and hoists it in the air* we won THIS!!!!! *crowd cheers loudly* And I DON'T thank Stromboli *crowd suddenly boos loudly immediately after hearing Stromboli's name* for making us feel like cowards!!!!! *crowd continues to boo loudly and fades into silence* But hey, at least Stromboli' ain't here at the track! *crowd suddenly cheers* (scene cuts to Stromboli driving his F1 trailer to the shipyard to be shipped back to Italy) *Timmy (on Stromboli's radio): That's because Stromboli had cried "wee wee wee" all the way back home to Italy to play with his Barbie & Malibu Stacy Dolls!!!! *crowd laughs and cheers* *Edd (scene switches back to the cup): Timmy, as horrid as Stromboli was to us, there are such things as sore winners! *Timmy (to Edd): Yeah, but when am I gonna get a victory as big as this again? (back on Stromboli's radio and at the crowd) I guess that's Senna's way of saying (imitiating Senna's accent) "you're running outta gas this time." *crowd laughs* (in his own accent) Well, Stromboli deserved to run outta gas after embarrassing me here in the Spring race when I ran dry on the homestretch. Well it's Deja Vu all over again, this time vice-versa--! *Stromboli suddenly turns his radio off* *Stromboli (softly but angrily): I'll get-a-you next year Turner, this-a-no-the end. Next-a-year, you gonna look-a-like roadkill.... (scene then cuts to Dimmsdale Circuit) *Lisa (in her parked trailer while eating her dinner watching the interview on TV): *giggles with food in her mouth* Boy, you're such a ham, Timmy! *giggles* *Timmy: And Dimmsdale, *short pause, points at his F1 trophy* this is YOUR title, not mine! *Chet Ubetcha (holding a box of tissues): (in a crying way) This is Chet Ubetcha saying Dimmsdale is #1 and we've Timmy Turner to thank for it. *sad gasps* HE'S SO GENEROUS?! *cries, takes tissue, and blows his nose* *Timmy: We Dimmsdale had never won a World Series (MLB), a Stanley Cup (NHL), or whatever championship we failed to accomplish in our city, but for the first time in Dimmsdale history, we are what were are now *short pause* WORLD *imitates bleep*--ING CHAMPIONS!!!!!! *crowd cheers hysterically* *waves California's State Flag* DIMMSDALE FOREVER!!!!! *crowd cheers louder* *Edd and Ignazio Boschetto suddenly ambush Timmy and Bubbles by spraying champagne at them* *crowd still cheers* *Ignazio and Edd run to Timmy, still spraying him* *British Announcer (BBC Sports): Well, the McClaren teammates are celebrating with Timmy and his beloved wife, Bubbles as well! *Bubbles: *giggling* *Timmy: WHOOO!!!!! *Ignazio: BRAVO, TURNER YOU DID IT-A!!!!! *grabs Timmy and hugs him tightly* *Edd and Bubbles immediately join in the group hug with the crowd still cheering loudly for them* Trivia *Chet Ubetcha from the "Fairly Odd Parents" guest stars in this wiki-special covering the entire race on every channel in Dimmsdale, while commentators from BBC Sports, ESPN, and RAI Sports commentate in this race. *The Dimmsdale Circuit is a spoof of Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Canada. *Bubbles is Timmy Turner's wife, and Tommy and Tammy Turner are their children in this wiki-special. The Dimmsdale Circuit